In order to satisfy a wireless data traffic demand, which is on an increasing trend, after 4th generation (4G) communication system commercialization, an effort for developing an improved 5th generation (5G) communication system or pre-5G communication system is being made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system has been referred to as a communication system beyond a 4G network or a system post long term evolution (LTE) system. For achieving a high data transmission rate, the 5G communication system considers an implement in a microwave (mmWave) band (e.g., 60 GHz band). In order to ease a path loss of a radio wave and increase a transmission distance in the microwave band, in the 5G communication system, technologies such as a beamforming, a massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, an analog beam-forming, a large scale antenna have been discussed. Further, for improving the network of the system, in the 5G communication system, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network), a device to device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, a coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and a reception interference cancellation have been developed. In addition, in the 5G system, a Hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) which are in an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) which are advanced access technologies have been developed.
Meanwhile, Internet has been evolved from a human-centered network in which human generates and consumes information to an Internet of things (IoT) which transmits and receives, and then processes information between distributed components such as things. A big data processing technology through a connection to a cloud server has emerged as an Internet of everything (IoE) technology combined to the IoT technology. To implement the IoT, technology elements such as a sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infra, a service interface technology, and a security technology are required so that a technology such as a sensor network for connecting between things, a machine to machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) has been recently studied. In the IoT environment, an Internet technology (IT) service for collecting and analyzing data generated in the connected things to generate the new sense of value to a human's life may be provided. The IoT may be applied to a field such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, a health care, a smart appliance, and an advanced medical service, through convergence and compound between an information technology (IT) and various industries.
Accordingly, various attempts for applying the 5G communication system to an IoT network are made. For example, a 5G communication technology such as a sensor network, an M2M communication, MTC is implemented by a technique such as beaming forming, an MIMO, and an array antenna. An example of the 5G technology and IoT technology fusion may be that a cloud RAN is applied as the big data processing technology as described above.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.